


Outside the Curtain

by UbiquitousMixie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UbiquitousMixie/pseuds/UbiquitousMixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of microfics in which Bill and Laura explore their devotion and struggle to maintain trust through their ongoing miscommunication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the Curtain

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these microfics stand alone, but I think they share a common theme of trust and honesty. In a lot of ways, there’s a lot that may go unsaid between the spaceparents, and I wanted to explore that. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

_01\. Hard_  
Laura can feel how hard Bill is becoming as his hips sway against hers during their Colonial Day dance; their attraction is clearly mutual, and the president wonders if Bill will address his _growing_ attraction once the song has ended.

_02\. Away_  
He hates it when she's away from him, fearing that each time he sees her might be the last.

_03\. Medical_  
Laura smells like the medical bay, all antiseptic and acrid smoke; she sneaks into Bill's shower, hoping to wash away the scent before he returns so that she may maintain her secrecy--and her dignity.

_04\. Comfort_  
These rare nights together on New Caprica are no longer about comfort, having evolved into something more akin to need and desire.

_05\. Unexpected_  
Laura's mirthful, bright laughter after their first time is unexpected; she eases his insecurity by explaining that she never expected to feel anything similar to devotion or love again in her lifetime.

_06\. Drowsy_  
Bill remembers that the chamalla used to make Laura drowsy, and as she dozes against his shoulder for the fourth afternoon in a row, he is certain that her cancer has returned.

_07\. Bed_  
"We need to get you a real bed in here," Bill says gruffly, hoisting himself off the floor after the makeshift cot has collapsed--again.

_08\. Handcuffs_  
He's not sure where she acquired handcuffs, but he's not going to complain about the restraints as she kisses her way up his bare thighs.

_09\. Exams_  
He won’t let Laura go to her exams alone anymore, not after she lied to him about the cancer returning; he waits outside the curtain, holding her clothes, hoping that his imposing presence will be a comfort to her. 

_010\. Engaged_  
He had intended to propose, but he ran out of time. 

_011\. Adopt_  
Lee hiccups drunkenly and poses the question that’s been on his mind all evening: “What if they get married, and Laura frakking Roslin wants to _adopt_ me?”

_012\. Rack_  
Lee is shocked to find Laura Roslin asleep in his father’s rack, but not surprised; a surge of jealousy flares within him, wishing she were sleeping in his own. 

_013\. Kitten_   
There are a dozen cats in the Galactic fleet and, after a covert operation executed by Starbuck under Admiral Adama’s direct orders, the youngest feline now belongs to President Roslin. 

_014\. Wounded_  
She dresses his wounds after the boxing match in silence, vacillating between admiration, attraction, and disappointment. 

_015\. Acceptance_  
As he helps her into the raptor for one final flight around this beautiful new planet, Laura accepts that this is the last sight she’ll ever see, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

\---


End file.
